EA Emoção Artificial
by Sayuzinha
Summary: Vamos ver o que a tecnologia pode fazer com o ser humano...Twincest! Hikaru e Kaoru L Capitulo 2 ON!
1. Chapter 1

E se eu perguntasse a cada um de vocês o ques acham da famosa "Técnologia"?

O que voces me responderiam?Criticariam?Elogiariam?Perda de tempo?Lembra na hora da sua "internet"?Enfim, depende do ponto de vista de cada um e o quanto a técnologia te ajuda no seu dia-a-dia.

Mas verdade seja dita, se a técnologia não existisse, o mundo estaria bem melhor. As pessoas estariam mais unidas (Já que muitas famílias lutam e se descabelam para conseguir tirar o seu tão amado filho da frente da TV ou da internet) o mundo estaria muito mais limpo... Enfim, apenas coisas "boas".

Mas ai começamos a lembrar também dos beneficios que a tecnologia trás: Vacinas, comunicação instantanea, brinquedos, computador...E coisas que não acabam mais.

Esse é o tipo de tema que jamais conseguirá ser tratado de uma forma de teorias totalmente certas e totalmente erradas. Prós e contras são muitos. O ser humano não sabe administrar bem essa nossa tecnologia, se soubesse, o ar não estaria do jeito que está, o aquecimento global não estaria comendo solto e ainda teriamos todas as nossas florestas. Ser humano racional burro...

Mas... E quando a tecnologia começa a entrar _demais_ na nossa vida? E quando a tecnologia começa a te manipular?E quando a tecnologia tira o seu _livre-arbítrio_?E pior ainda, quando as pessoas que tem a posse completa sobre a tecnologia, começam a _"abusar" _desse poder?Esquecem que, por mais que o ser humano seja burro, é ser humano. Um ser com vontades e desejos, um ser que possui total liberdade para amar e ser amado, um ser... Livre.

E a partir do momento que voce passa a não respeitar o ser humano, com todos os direitos que ele possui, quebra-lhe seu livre arbítrio, em nome da "ciencia", meu amigo, voce não passam de um filho da puta imbecil que só pensa no dinheiro.

Só que, cuidado meu amigo. Toda ação gera uma reação. Se voce fizer coisas boas, acontecerão coisas boas para você se você fizer coisas ruins... Não adianta correr e nem se esconder, que "ele" vai te achar onde voce estiver.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tá . A maioria não deve ter entendido nada com esse prólogo maluco XD Mas com certeza, quando eu chegar em um certo ponto da fic, voces entenderão direitinho o porquê desse prólogo lol


	2. Último Dia De Aula

Era uma manhã ensolarada em Ouran

Capítulo 1: O último dia de aula

Era uma manhã ensolarada em Ouran.. Todos os alunos ainda estavam dentro de suas respectivas salas, fazendo os testes de avaliação final. O relógio central marcava 08h45min, faltando apenas 5 minutos para entregarem as avaliações. O ano letivo correra bem, os anfitriões eram todos ótimos alunos e já tinham garantido o ano que ainda ia de vir, estavam fazendo prova apenas por fazer, apenas para deixar a nota um pouquinho mais alta em seus boletins.

Hikaru havia terminado a sua prova e a guardado embaixo da carteira. Olhou para os lados e deparou-se com o seu irmão dormindo, jogado na carteira de qualquer forma. Devia ter terminado a prova a "séculos", o que não deixava Hikaru nem um pouco surpreso. A matéria daquela prova era Geografia, com o tema de "tecnologia e avanço do mundo globalizado". A matéria preferida de Kaoru.

Kaoru gostava muito de qualquer coisa tecnológica, coisas ligadas a máquinas e ficava cada vez mais facinado pelo fato do ser humano criar tanta coisa e saber fazer funcionar perfeitamente bem. Parecia mágica!Hikaru tinha quase certeza que Kaoru iria fazer algum ramo na faculdade ligado a tecnologia.E é claro, ele faria junto para acompanhar o irmão.

O sinal bateu e os alunos começaram a movimentar-se para a porta com sorrisos estampados no rosto, pela simples razão de aquele dia ser o ultimo dia de aula. Algumas pessoas continuavam sentadas, umas apenas "passando a caneta" na prova com expressões tranquilas e outras com expressões desesperadas, escrevendo rápido, folheando a prova, como se daquele jeito conseguiriam achar uma resposta para seus problemas.

"Quem mandou não estudarem e ficarem fazendo gracinha na sala de aula?"-pensou Hikaru sério, enquanto levantava calmamente para entregar a sua prova para o professor.

Viu Kaoru fazer o mesmo movimento, indentico ao seu e levantaram-se juntos, sincronizados.

Deram as provas para o professor e foram para fora da sala, dando mais uma última olhada para observarem os possíveis repetentes.

Chegando ao corredor, não encontraram nada diferente do que eles sempre viam todos os anos: Pessoas chorando, pessoas eufóricas e abraçando os amigos, pessoas conferindo respostas com rostos preocupados e alguns com cara de "nem aí".

-Foi bem, Hikaru?-Perguntou Kaoru, sem nem olhar para o irmão, já que estavam andando para o Host Club.

-Sim... Fui bem sim... A prova estava fácil!Não tinha como não tirar uma nota boa nela... -Disse em meio de suspiros.

Chegando ao Host Club, os gemeos sentaram no sofá e ficaram esperando os outros membros.

-Ei Kaoru... O que a gente vai fazer nessas férias?

-Não faço a mínima... Alguma idéia?

-Podíamos viajar... Ia ser legal - Disse sorrindo

-Sim, iria-Sorriu de volta - Mas... Pra onde?

-Agora voce me pegou... Também não sei...

-Ai fica difil-Suspirou sorrindo.

-Quando chegarmos em casa vamos falar com o nossa agente de viagem para ele nos dar uma idéia.

-Já é-Terminou o diálogo com um gíria.

E assim o silencio imperou novamente, com cada um absorvido pelos seus próprios pensamentos. A questão era: O que cada um tanto pensava?

O império do silencio pouco durou. A porta do Host Club fora aberta e sugira-como se fosse pose de cinema-os membros do Clube de Anfitriões.

-Kao-Chan e Hika-Chan já terminaram as provas?-Perguntou Honey Sempai, sentado no ombro de Takashi.

-Nós é que perguntamos!-Começaram os dois juntos-Foi comunicado que a saída do ano de voces seria mais tarde!

-É que todos nós somos todos ótimos alunos e o prefessor nos liberou mais cedo-Falo Tamaki com os olhos fechados e pose de galã.

-Na verdade foi pelo fato do pai de Tamaki ser o diretor de Ouran. -Falou Kyoya sem ao menos levantar os olhos, já com a sua prancheta.

-Mentira!Mentira!-Tamaki esperneava, gritava e pulava na direção de Kyoya.

-Ah é?Então porque logo depois que seu pai apareceu e falou com o professor fomos liberados?-Levantou os olhos e seus lábios transpareciam cinismo.

-... Coincidencia!-Tamaki ficou na defensiva.

-Hum... Sei... -Abaixou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para a prencheta, porém o sorriso em seu rosto não sumira.

-Agora que o casal terminou de discutir-Começaram os gemeos novamente juntos-Hoje teremos que atender clientes?No último dia de aula?

-Hika-Chan e Kao-Chan esqueceram?-Começou Honey Sempai-Nossa festa de despedida foi semana passada... Não temos mais clientes... Só ano que vem.

-Ahh-Foi o único som que os gêmeos fizeram.

O dia no Host Club fora tranquilo. Algumas meninas haviam ido se despedir dos anfitriões, algumas choravam (aquelas que realmente se apaixonaram por eles), outras levaram flores... Enfim, monótono e chato.

Pelo menos na concepção dos gêmeos.

Estavam doidos para chegarem em casa para fazerem as coisas juntos. Hikaru ter Kaoru só para ele e vice versa, sem ter que dividir com mais ninguém.Parece um ciume doentio da parte de cada um, mas nenhum deles ousava comentar isso com o outro.O que Hikaru poderia pensar?-Assim pensava Kaoru. E se ele resolver se afastar de mim por causa desses meus pensamentos imundos?-Temia Hikaru.

E assim ficavam cada um com suas próprias indagações. E quem somos nós para jugá-los?

Já não era mais do que 18h00min e Hikaru resolveu se manifestar.

-Já está tarde... Acho melhor nós já irmos indo, não é?

-Sim vamos. Estou cansado. Ficar quase a manhã inteira fazendo prova e logo depois ficar aqui no Host Club não é fácil...

-É verdade. Ainda por cima, quando chegarmos em casa nós temos que resolver a parada da nossa viajem!

-SIM!Gente, eu tinha esquecido completamente!

-Então vamos logo, se não daqui a pouco a agencia fecha e vamos ter que ligar pra casa do cara.

-Vamos-Levantaram, despediram-se de todos do Host Club e foram para casa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chegando em casa, os gemeos foram direto para o quarto, com Kaoru se tacando na cama como um mergulho.

-Ohhh minha caminha, como eu te amo! –Abraçava o travesseiro enquanto bocejava com prazer e rolava pela cama de casal.-Finalmente férias!

Hikaru observava o ato infantil do irmão com gosto. Como ele amava aquele ser saltitante que, no momento estava quase estraçalhando o travesseiro.

Passado alguns momentos, a euforia de Kaoru deu lugar ao silêncio. Hikaru achou estranho.

-Kaoru... Eu vou tomar banho, voce vem comigo?

Silencio absoluto.

-Kaoru?

-O que??-Respondeu com voz de sono.

-TAVA DORMINDO?

-Esqueceu que eu durmo rápido?-Virou para o lado e voltou a dormir.

Hikaru havia esquecido o quanto Kaoru ficava de mau humor quando era acordado, principalmente depois que ele tinha acabado de "pegar" no sono.

Entrou no banheiro e começou a despir-se rapidamente. Não tinha tempo para ficar de lenga lenga, ainda tinha que ligar para a agencia de viagem.

Tirou sua blusa com tamanha violência, como se não valorizasse aquele peitoral definido e levemente moreno que estava por ali de baixo. Sua calça também fora arrancada de forma agressiva, tirando junto a sua cueca.

Já nu, entrou no Box.

Depois de alguns minutos, Kaoru acordou.Aquilo tinha sido apenas uma rápida soneca.Percebera que o irmão já tinha entrado no box e ficou emburrado.

-"Poxa, nem esperou eu acordar para eu tomar banho com ele..."-Pensou enquanto pegava o caderninho de telefone-"Vou adiantar as coisas e já vou ligando para a agencia de turismo"

Hikaru saiu do banho e se enxugou devagar, odiava se vestir molhado e fazer as coisas com pressa quando estava cansado.Depois de seco, pegou seu pijama azul e vestiu.Nada como chegar de um dia cheio, tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa quentinha.

Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Kaoru sentado na cama, desligando o telefone

-Estava falando com quem?-Perguntou enquanto enxugava os ouvidos com a toalha.

-Liguei para o nosso Agente de Viagem...E já decidi para onde vamos.

-Já?-Hikaru jogou-se na cama no lado do irmão-Para onde?

-Índia.

-Índia?Você ficou maluco?O que a gente vai fazer na Índia? ? ?

-Caso você não saiba meu irmão, na Índia não existe apenas vacas em telhados, vendedores de ruas artesanais como mostra na TV.E nós vamos ficar em uma cidade desenvolvida de lá:Mumbai e o hotel é Grand Central Sheraton.

-Bom?

-Bom, o carinha da agência de turismo me falou que sim, 5 estrelas.

-Então consequentemente deve ser bom-dobrou os braços atrás da cabeça e deitou na cama com um sorriso no rosto-E quando vamos?

-Daqui há 1 semana...

-É...é melhor mesmo porque vai dar tempo para darmos uma descansada...E quanto tempo vamos ficar?Umas 2 semanas?

-Pode ser, isso eu não tinha falado com ele ainda porque eu ia perguntar para voce.

-Nossa, é sério que você ia consultar algo comigo antes de decidir?-O tom de deboche foi claro.

-Deve ser porque um certo alguém me abandonou e foi tomar banho sozinho.

-Deve ser porque um certo alguém dormiu e ficou de mau-humor.

Se encararam com olhares de ódio forjado e logo em seguida caíram na gargalhada.Nem brigar de mentirinha conseguiam fazer por muito tempo.

Aquela viagem seria ótima para eles _esquecerem_ um pouco da rotina.

Mas será que _esquecer_ é realmente ótimo?

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de séculos eu resolvo voltar a escrever o.o Vou ser sincera, eu pensei em abandonar essa fic XD Mas depois que eu ouvi Sakura Kiss me bateu inspiração XD

Por enquanto tá bobinho, ainda não cheguei no ponto que eu quero chegar ;D Mas calma que um dia chega XD

**Mafe Ly:** Comentários chiques são legais (H) eu gosto pelo menos XD Ainda bem que voce não entendeu, essa era a intenção 8D Mas vou continuá-la para você entender :) Acompanha sim i.i comentários que me dão vontade de escrever XD

Beijos, te espero no próximo coment :)

**Shuu-chan KC: **Estou triste com você porque você não continuou Bokura no Love Style i.i Quero saber o final daquela fic :(

Mas sobre a minha fic, ainda bem que você se interessou pelo prólogo :D

Agora é só você acompanhar que eu vou atualizá-la sempre (R) Prometo u.u

Beijos ;)


End file.
